What Dreams May Come
by DarkPhoenix83
Summary: *Complete* A/U, SS/HG Pairing, One-shot: After the war Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts to finish her education. She comes to find out that her dreams about her potions master may be more grounded in reality than she thinks. PWP just for some fun!


**Disclaimer:** all for fun and not for profit, that's how I see it anyway!

 **Note:** PWP done while drinking a glass of wine and enjoying a quiet night at home. It was just a short vision I had while trying to finish another story I have in progress at the moment. Not to be taken too seriously - just enjoy!

* * *

 **What Dreams May Come. . . .**

Her dreams hadn't started until after the war had ended and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to finish her final year. Even then, they were not the normal posttraumatic stress dreams one might expect, oh no, they were vastly different. They had started around the beginning of term as tiny blips that she may or may not remember when she woke up - though some feelings lingered. By mid-term they had grown into bits and pieces, all following the same theme, some hazy some exceptionally vivid. With 6 weeks left in her final term the dreams became so distinct, she would wake in the middle of the night sweating, wanton and in need of satisfaction. As of late her fingers were almost incapable of giving her true relief. Now both her sleeping and waking 'almost-obsession' was her potions master, the now war hero and yet still infamous Severus Snape. What caused them or how they got in her mind she could not say, she had always respected him, even found him attractive in the way only a severe, tall, dark, spy can be. . . but never had she dared to have thoughts like this. She couldn't shake him from her mind, his voice, his look, the way his fingers moved over his knife as he cut ingredients – the way his mouth possessed hers in her dreams, the way he made love to her vigorously. . . . but these were dreams she was mixing with reality. . . . moments she had begun to confuse and this was why she needed to set things straight.

At least that's what she told herself as she made her way down to the dungeons after hours, on a school night, in only a tight T-shirt and daisy cut sleeping shorts – her bare feet making no noise as she moved through the castle. It was terribly naughty of her to do so, but her dreams had taken her to this point. Hermione knew the way, she knew it well, her dreams told her she would not find him in his dungeon classroom – it would be his hidden private chambers. She could and had undone the wards in her sleep, she knew them all from the stone she would have to press to the incantations she would have to mutter, down to speed and order. . . . she knew it all and tonight she would see if what she dreamt was indeed reality.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his private rooms staring down at his 2nd year essays on Merlin knew what, while watching the red ink from his quill make splotches on them. He couldn't get her out of his mind and it had only been getting worse the closer she got to graduating. Severus had been attracted to the girl even before the final battle, before she had saved him from Nagini's bite, he had even thanked her and yet could not bring himself to tell her how he felt about her. _Why should I? I am twice her age, a dark and cheerless man with nothing to offer her._ _She would never want me the way I want her._ Thus he forced himself to be content with his fantasies.

So there he sat, half erect at the pure thought of her and angry at his lack of courage to approach her, his sexual fantasies overtaking his mind. He couldn't focus or think straight for want of Hermione Granger . . . then as if she had heard his plea she appeared through the hidden doors of his private chambers – as he had always fantasized. Her hair was loose, flowing over her shoulders. She wore a tight T-shirt and tight shorts that were certainly not school regulation length. . . . and she was out after hours. _Is this a dream?_ He had had waking dreams of her before, but they had been just that. To see her tiptoeing innocently into his chambers with a cheeky grin on her face, to stand there with the fire light dancing across her face, with her large bedroom eyes looking at him, made his heart flutter. Her chest heaving in anticipation and nervousness made him want to see if she was indeed real.

He approached her, their eyes locked. She smelled of lavender and parchment, _in_ _dreams you don't smell,_ he told himself. She held the same fragrance as she did in his class, just this time there was nothing interfering with it. It was her and him in his room, face to face. . . and now almost chest to chest.

Hermione smiled at having made her potions master speechless. Rolling onto the tips of her toes and stretching out a hand to his cheek she tentatively brought her lips to his. He tasted spicy and clean. . . . and he kissed her back. A playful smile crossed her face as she lead the stunned man the small couch in his room, seating him there she straddled him, continuing with more confidence the kiss she had started only moments ago.

 _Definitely not a dream_ , he told himself and with that Severus began to explore her body with is sensitive fingertips. Starting at her shoulder blades he moved down, noting her lack of bra, finding a slightly ticklish spot on her left side near her waist and finally ending at her hips. Feeling her moan into his mouth he positioned her so she could better grind herself on his now full erection. She didn't need more than that hint to continue her kissing and cock teasing.

His growl of pleasure cemented her confidence with him and she began unbuttoning his vest and shirt. It was then that a sudden rush of self-consciousness overran him, he gently put his hand over hers and cautioned, "I am no 18 year old boy, my body may not be what you. . . . "

Hermione held his eyes for a moment, then, fingering the large scar on his neck left by Nagini, almost absent mindedly she cut in, "I know and I don't care. . . I've never cared. . . . " _I've seen it all before in my dreams and I've loved it, desired you anyway._

Severus cocked his head questioningly to the side, _Did she just say never? As if she had considered it before?_ but she did not indulge his inquisitiveness. Instead she removed his shirt and vest from his body, eyeing his well-formed chest and impatiently moving his hands toward her breasts.

He smirked, sliding his hands under her T-shirt and watching the anticipation build on her face. He slowly lifted it, pulling it over her head and taking both breasts greedily in his hands, his tongue moving over both nipples in quick succession and gently thrusting his still hopelessly trapped member against her now wet sleeping shorts.

She threw her head back and gripped his shoulders, opening her mouth to moan more loudly. He was driving her crazy, she had never wanted anything so badly, moving her hips more quickly she couldn't get enough. The build up of her dreams over the last months had been bringing her to this, _he is even better than my fantasies,_ she thought. His smell, desire and pure delight in having her enjoy herself on his lap, it was intensely satisfying. Suddenly he stood up and she squeaked grabbing him tightly with her legs around his waist, then she laughed as he began to move toward his bed.

Severus couldn't help but smile at her joyous laugh, a laugh that was only for him and in this moment. He playfully dumped her on his bed and crawled on top of her, so he could admire her beauty. Her breasts were a good handful and she had a nice dip in her waist. She would fill out nicely with the years, though it was her mind she loved most, this was not a bad extra.

A smile crept across her face as Hermione greedily undid his belt. He rose up on his knees to accommodate her, amazed at the hungry look in her eyes as she freed his cock from its rapidly shrinking prison. Pulling him down on top of her with one hand and, moving her shorts to the side, positioning him against her dripping wet crease with the other, she teasingly bucked against him.

"You wanton little wench," he exhaled with a smile. His initial thrust elicited a rather surprised yelp from his lover and made her nails dig deep into his shoulders. She opened her legs wider to help accommodate him after a very short time he was taking her as passionately as he had in his dreams. He couldn't keep his lips off of her body, his hands from massaging her. . he was drunk on the sound of her voice moaning his name, moaning for more, moaning all the sort of naughty encouragement he needed.

Before long her hands moved to his ass, gripping him and pushing him into her harder, she was wriggling and writhing underneath him wildly matching his strokes with counter strokes of her own. Hermione was set to burst, he was hitting her in the back, bottoming out with every breath he took, filling her with lust she never knew she had. She felt her inner walls quivering and she began to shake – her orgasm came so hard that she nearly pushed him out of her. She was sweaty and she could feel him breathing heavily in her arms.

Severus had enjoyed her orgasm almost as much as she had. Her walls clenched so tight, her sweat tasted so wonderful. . . . the way her voice sounded when screaming his name was magical. Her rest would only be a short moment, his plans for her were not yet complete. He removed her shorts happy that they were now both in the same state of undress.

He rolled her on top of him and sat up, a spider position though seated. He kissed her neck and nibbled at her chin as he entered her again. There was a playful quality to his lovemaking that made her heart swell. They had done this all before, but never like now. . . never in reality. She knew the look in his eyes when he was happy, and when he was working hard toward their combined pleasure. It was as if they had been lovers for years they way she instinctively knew how to tease him with a pinch of the nipple or a nibble of the ear.

Hermione was gasping for more, "You're so strong," she breathed clutching his shoulders and pressing her breasts to his face. Her change of angle made him hit her G-Spot squarely, the swollen spot inside her hit the tip of his penis as well. . . the pleasure radiated through both of them. He couldn't handle it anymore, her clenching was driving him over the edge. He moaned into her chest, the smell of her lavender soap mixed with their sweat satisfied him on so many levels, almost as much as spilling his seed into her. It was a way of claiming her, of being one with her.

Severus moved to lay with her, tired from his burst of exertion. As he twirled her hair absentmindedly with his finger he asked, "How on earth did you get into my chambers at this hour?"

She opened her eyes and turned to him, a shy blush on her face, "You probably won't believe me. In my dreams, it was exactly like in my dreams."

With that Severus raised an eyebrow in apprehension and then the realization hit him, had it been lighter in the room Hermione would have seen a flush creep over the feared potions master's face. Then he said it so quietly almost a whisper, "You mean in _my_ dreams. It was exactly like in my dreams. Apparently I am more gifted with my legilimency skills than I know. I have been unknowingly projecting them into your mind…They are my. . . . fantasies both waking and sleeping, since you came back to Hogwarts I've been. . . . "

"Every day?" she cut him off shocked and rather flattered.

At that he grinned evilly, pulling her body flush with his, "Sometimes twice or three times a day," he whispered in her ear. Hermione shivered at the feeling of his warm breath and the feeling of his body being so close.

She kissed him and then he blurted out, "Stay with me. . . . after you graduate I mean. I don't have much to offer you and I know you're young. . . . "

Her smile stopped the words from coming out of his mouth, she took his sudden silence as her chance to speak, "This war forced me to live 1000 years more than I needed to. With that, I know what I want and I know what makes me happy." She straddled him then, putting her forehead to his, "I accept."

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought. . . . thought this possible." He breathed.

"You didn't need your wildest dreams. . . just the naughty ones." She grinned and with that he pulled her to him, so tight that he could feel her heartbeat. He knew somehow that what she had said was real, and that this would be the beginning of something meaningful and finally grounded in reality.


End file.
